Disowned Roommates
by winterfaeriy
Summary: sakuino and sasunaru. Sakura and Ino are disowned...first attempt at shoujo-ai


**Disclaimer: Don't' own nothing…in fact I haven't even seen the anime**

**Roxas: she's exploring things in writing so instead of shounen-ai she's writing shoujo-ai **

**Zack: (sighs) but there's shounen-ai in it too…sort of**

**Me: just read it**

**XXX**

**Untitled**

"Get out! I refuse to have such an abomination for a child! Out!!" Sakura's mother screamed at her.

They had gotten the same reaction from Ino's mom. Sakura could deal with it, she never got along with mother to begin with but Ino was in tears.

Sakura took her girlfriend's hand and led her to an empty training field. They sat next to a river with Ino in Sakura's lap. Sakura began to braid the blonde's hair.

After awhile of sitting there, Ino had calmed down enough to talk coherently.

"I don't understand why they can't just accept us…"

Sakura sighed. "I knew this would happen, that's why I was so reluctant to tell them. I knew my mother would disown me, but I figured I could always live with you. Guess that options out."

"Maybe…we should've told out friends first…" Ino said.

"Some of 'em already know."

"Really? Like who?"

"Well, Shika just figured it out on his own and I told Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura said. "cuz they're dating too so they should accept us."

Ino nodded, then turned around and pecked Sakura on the lips, hugging her tightly.

**XXX**

"Did you really have to give her a black eye?" Naruto asked, looked up at Sasuke.

"Pfft. She deserved it. If my parents disowned me (were they alive) I would've punched them too." Sasuke said.

Naruto hummed in response. "Are you sure you want let them live at the Uchiha Compound? It'll be kinda weird and we'll have to be more careful if we get in a fight and-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kissed the blond to shut him up. "I know it'll be different but they'd probably do the same for us if the tables were turned."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "So, when are we gonna tell them, then?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe when she stops crying."

"Okay…"

**XXX**

Naruto went over to the girls and told Sakura that Sasuke wanted to talk to her. He plopped down on the ground and blabbed to Ino about random stuff.

Sakura waved to Sasuke upon approaching him. "What's up?"

"Well, we heard what happened with your parents and…"

Sakura hung her head. "Yeah, we have no place to stay."

"Me and Naruto…were thinking, maybe you and Ino could live in the extra rooms at the Compound. That way you have someplace to stay and Naruto won't wreck the place." Sakura noticed that Sasuke smiled a bit when he mentioned Naruto, she figured she probably did the same talking about Ino.

"But…I don't want to be a burden and it's be kinda weird." Sakura said.

"Heh, that's what Naruto said. The being weird part. But we'd get used to it and we all get along. Besides, you're our teammate and our friend, we want to help you."

Sakura thought about it a bit. "Okay, thank you Sasuke." She hugged Sasuke.

Naruto and Ino were watching them and figured their conversation was over so they ran over, grinning mischievously. Both glomped the hugging teammates, landing them in a heap of ninjas.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said.

"Yes, teme?" Naruto asked innocently.

"You're an idiot."

"Yes but I'm _your_ idiot." Naruto grinned.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Ino asked, once they gotten off the ground.

"Well…" Sakura started.

"We invited you to stay at the Uchiha Compound." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! So we'll be like…like…ROOMMATES!" Naruto said.

Roommates, indeed.

Ino and Sakura snuck back into their houses to get their stuff and moved into the Compound.

**XXX**

Sakura and Ino sat on a bed with pink and purple covers, while Sakura took the braids out of Ino's hair. It looked kinda odd when it was wavy but it was a habit of Sakura's to braid it.

"Sasuke sure was being nice…maybe Naruto's rubbed off on him a little." Ino said.

"Yeah, and Naruto doesn't say 'datte bayo' every five seconds anymore." Sakura said, with a laugh.

"I love you Sakura-chan." Ino said.

"Love ya too, Ino-pig."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding…but ya know…Sasuke wants us to help keep Naruto from burning the place down."

"Are we slaves in order to stay here?" Ino asked.

"Yup.' Sakura smiled.

Ino pouted. "But…but I though I was _your _slave…"

They heard laughing outside their door. Sakura opened the door, Naruto was laughing next to it. "You guys are sooo weird!"

"Hey, have you guys seen…" Sasuke had been searching for his kitsune and found him, next to the girls' door, laughing and wearing the ridiculous French maid costume that Naruto insisted on wearing last Halloween.

"Sasu-chan…can we have ramen for dinner?" Naruto asked.

"No, we had it yesterday." Sasuke said, dragging him away by the back of his dress. "Sorry, he gets a little strange sometimes."

After they left, the two girls burst into laughter. "A little strange?"

**XXX**

**Me: well…that was weird, but hey, I tried**

**Roxas: It's not so bad….**

**Zack: Ya for a first time…**

**. . .**

**R + Z: Ya right! (laughing)**

**Me: (sighs) oh well, review please?**


End file.
